1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic interference shielding structure, and in particular to a shielding structure that is used to enclose electrical components and reduce the electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of Related Art
To reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) on performance of circuit chips and central processing unit, a shielding housing 7 that is used to reduce EMI as shown in FIG. 1 and has a main body 71 having a receiving space to receive an electronic component 8. A tearable line-groove 72 is positioned at the top surface of the main body 71 and in the vicinity of periphery of the main body 71 so that a cover plate 73 is removably positioned at the main body 71. The shielding housing 7 is used to cover the electronic components 8 positioned at a circuit board 9 and to reduce electromagnetic interference.
When the electronic component 8 need maintenance, a sharp tool (such as screw driver) is used to insert into a pre-defined hole (not shown) so that the cover plate 73 is removed along the tearable line-groove 72 and a big hole is formed at the top of the main body 71. It is easy to do maintenance on the electronic component 8. After the maintenance, a new cover plate (not shown) is used to cover the shielding housing 7.
As described above, the shielding housing 7 is able to efficiently protect the electronic components from electromagnetic waves, and cost of the shielding housing 7 is low. However, design of the shielding housing 7 is not perfect and needs improvement. That is, the cover plate 73 is slightly higher than the top surface of the shielding housing 71 so that a height difference between the shielding housing 71 and the cover plate 73 is formed (the height difference is about 0.15 mm) and the receiving space for the electronic components is limited. In addition, after the cover plate 73 is removed, a new cover plate (not shown) is used to cover so that the height difference is larger (because of a new cover plate). All communication products should be slim and light-weighted so there is a limitation to the design of the communication product.
Thus, there is a need for an electromagnetic interference shielding structure.